


Reaching an Understanding

by BeetleQueen



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Aliens, Face Slapping, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, Prison, Royalty, Slapping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-Cell Saga)<br/>Vegeta? In prison..?!?!<br/>Makes no sense, right? Well, read and find out...<br/>When Bulma realises the reason, she is left speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching an Understanding

"I can't believe I had to bail you out of jail..." Bulma huffed, her hand scrambling at the bottom of her purse for her keys.

"You didn't." The saiyan prince smirked.

"Oh don't be pedantic..." Bulma finally got a hold of her car keys, unlocking the car.

She'd parked it a few streets away from the prison, and had even gotten an undercover go-between to bail Vegeta out. If the paparazzi saw her going down there herself, handing money over to free a handsome stranger..? Tongues would no doubt wag.

Her reputation would be ruined!!!

"What were you even thinking?!" She hissed once they were inside the car. "Wait, don't even answer that." Vegeta closed his mouth, forcing back a grin.

"Why ask a question if you don't require an answer?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" Bulma growled, and the prince looked out of the window, chuckling. "Shut up." He didn't. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

The car was awkwardly silent for most of their journey back to Capsule Corp.

"Y'know I had to cancel my date with Yamcha tonight." She suddenly spoke, her voice bitter and snappy.

"Aw, and I thought you spruced yourself up for _me..._ " Vegeta mock pouted.

"Did I say you could speak?" Bulma hissed, speeding up subconsciously.

"Admit it. An evening bailing me out is still a better date than with-"

"Don't even say it."

"Radditz Two." Vegeta grinned.

"They're nothing alike, how did you even draw such a comparison?!" She seethed. Vegeta was always making that joke. Bulma had met Radditz. The man was a psychopath. He seemed more like Vegeta if anything...

"Because they both had pitiful power levels when they died." He smirked. " _Easily._ "

"You're a jerk." Bulma huffed, finally parking the car.

"You wouldn't change me." Vegeta grinned. His grin became wider when Bulma didn't answer, clearly flustered.

"I'd hit you if I thought you'd even feel it." She hissed, quickly getting out of the car, and walking back to the house.

* * *

"So hit me."

Bulma screamed when Vegeta suddenly appeared half an hour later outside her bedroom door just as she was opening it.

"DON'T TEMPT ME!" She swerved on her heel, walking back into the room.

"It could release all this stress you have." He followed her, his voice light and full of uncharacteristic merriment.

" _You_ are the reason I am stressed." Bulma sat down on the edge of her bed, flopping back with an exasperated sigh. "So just... Go in your stupid gravity room and do Vegeta stuff..."

"Hn..." Bulma jumped a little in surprise when the bed dipped beside her.

"My bed's going to smell like prison now." Bulma grumbled halfheartedly.

"I'm sure it's smelled of worse things-" The prince suddenly squeaked when Bulma backhanded him in the nipple.

"That was a funny noise." She grinned, holding her hand up again, threateningly.

"I wasn't ready. And besides, I was expecting it to the face." Vegeta narrowed his eyes before sitting up straight, looking down at her. "Try again."

"Are you high..?"

"Speak English."

"I mean... You didn't smoke anything in prison did you..?"

"You're deflecting my question."

"It wasn't a question; it was a statement."

" _Now_ who's being pedantic?"

Bulma growled, feeling him already getting under her skin again.

"Silly human girl - would you seriously not heed the order of a _princ-_ " His head snapped to the side when Bulma shot up, slapping him hard across the face.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, her hands now covering her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Her right hand stung from how hard it had been. Even if he _was_ some kind of freaky demi god, she was sure he must've felt that.

The left side of his face quickly became rosy, and a dark feeling of dread filled her.

"Hn." He smirked, leaning in. "Feel better?"

"NO, I DON'T FEEL BETTER!" She screamed, pushing at his shoulders to try and gain some distance between them. "My hand frigging hurts, and you're still annoying!"

"I see..." Vegeta nodded.

"Hmph!" Bulma crossed her arms, pouting. "How did they even drag you to prison..?!" She finally asked. "They told me you beat a burglar senseless, and then just came along quietly. Why didn't you just... Y'know..?" She wiggled her arms in a noncommittal gesture. " _Do what you always do?_ "

"Kill them all?" He chuckled.

"It's your style, don't even lie." Vegeta laughed harder. She wasn't wrong...

"Well, by space standards, your wealth and notoriety almost makes you the princess of Earth. Correct?"

"I... I guess?" That was an interesting way to look at it.

"I'd like to think if the situations were reversed - if I, the prince of all saiyans, was stupid enough to house you, cloth you, feed you, and lie about your murderous past - perhaps you wouldn't do anything to make me look stupid."

"Wait." Bulma was up in his face suddenly. "So you didn't make a fuss because... Because it might ruin my _reputation?_ "

"Yes." Vegeta nodded.

"Oh."

Vegeta watched her carefully. She looked weird... Not that he even cared.

"My face feels uneven." He suddenly spoke. "Could you do the other side?"

"YOU FREAK!!!" Bulma pointed to her bedroom door. "OUT. NOW!"

"You're not a very hospitable woman..." Vegeta put on a sulky voice, easily dodging her shoe as Bulma threw it at him. "Are you this cruel to every guest, or just the royal ones?"

"OUT!!!!!"

* * *

What the hell was that delicious smell?

Bulma grumbled to herself, making her way through the house until she neared the kitchen.

"Vegeta, you're very good at this!" Bunny praised.

"I'm a prince, I am naturally good at everything." He nodded, effortlessly piping icing onto a huge tray of now cooled cupcakes.

"And so modest!!!" Bulma's mother giggled, blushing.

"I'm dreaming." Bulma stepped into the kitchen completely puzzled. "This is a dream, and I'll wake up, and you mister," she pointed at the saiyan, "will be back in your gravity room doing Vegeta stuff."

"If this were one of your dreams, don't you think he'd be wearing much less?" Bunny giggled. Vegeta tsked rolling his eyes.

"Mother..." She hissed, grabbing a cupcake. How dare the woman divulge that?! It was private mother/daughter talk...

Wow, that tasted good.

"Did you make these..?" She narrowed her eyes at the prince suspiciously.

"Of course I didn't." He pouted, disgusted at the very thought. "Your mother forced piping duty on me."

"He didn't have anything else to do." Bunny chuckled, pinching the prince's cheeks from behind, as he let her with a sigh. "Isn't it wonderful having a strong, helpful, gorgeous man around the house?"

"Hm..." Bulma smirked. The screen of her phone lit up with a call, Yamcha's face illuminating with the contact details. She pressed ignore. "Yes, I suppose it is."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it as an excuse for more adorable Bunny/Vegeta interaction since the fandom (and anime in general) is sorely lacking. Then it morphed into this when another fic idea crossed my mind, so I shoved the two together~


End file.
